HuPC30
is the 30th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 714th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events Synopsis On a sunny day, the five girls, along with Kotori, Harry and Hugtan, begin their journey around the globe. Hana and Kotori are excited to share what they have seen in the sky to their parents upon looking at the clouds. For Ruru, Harry, and Hugtan, it is also their first time they rode in a plane. Ruru explains to Homare that Criasu has never allowed her to ride once because being an android would make metal detectors at the airport troublesome. Kotori is curious about the term "android" but Emiru distracts her by bragging her family's private plane. Still, Kotori isn't convinced and continues to ask about what an android is. Concerned that Kotori might expose Ruru's identity, Harry claims that Ruru would cause trouble at the security checkpoints by dancing, and Ruru confuses Kotori even further by performing a stiff dance. The group then receive some pamphlets about their world tour, and wanting to make the most out of their summer vacation, the girls play dress up with Harry and Hugtan, except for Ruru, who is more fascinated of what food she can choose to taste. Homare later opens the Mirai Pad and she and her four friends become flight attendants, though Hana is displeased with Emiru stealing her line on beef or chicken. They eventually end up becoming too invested in providing service, which causes an annoyed Harry to complain. The first destination is Hawaii. While Hugtan enjoys being pictured with a lei around her, Ruru begins to imagine having pancakes and loco moco. However, everyone's dreams are quickly dashed when Saaya tells them that they can't stay for long so they can reach the next stop in time. Everyone gets to have fun a bit longer at Hollywood. Hana, Emiru and Kotori take a photo of them in front of the famous Hollywood sign, Ruru enjoys hotdogs while Hugtan dresses as Marilyn Monroe. Back on the plane, Harry can't tell whether the girls are being flight attendants or school bus monitors anymore as they lead everyone in a sing-a-long. They then go to Africa to see real elephants, zebras and groundhogs, which Harry tries to imitate. Back on the plane, the five girls all offer Kotori orange juice, which she does not really want anymore. Then they arrive in Paris where Saaya and Homare visit the Eiffel Tower. Ruru starts to try different fancy cakes, while Hugtan dresses as Marie Antoinette. Ruru also enjoys the mille-feuille. The next stop is Italy, where they pose in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa and Hugtan dresses as Galileo, which Harry finds weird that Homare still admires. Ruru also enjoys some pizza. Their next stop is China, where they visit the Great Wall, Hugtan this time dresses as a panda, with Homare once again admiring how adorable she looks, and Ruru eats some Chinese pork buns. The tour seems to be quite enjoyable so far. Meanwhile, the Criasu Cooperation seems to have tracked them being on vacation already as the members look through the closed sign of Harry's shop. Listol considers that in this circumstance, locating them will be a difficult challenge. For Gelos, she proudly volunteers herself because she could speak English better than the others despite some unaddressed grammar issues. In the end, Doctor Traum breaks up the argument and leaves himself because of his excitement about going on a business trip. The last place is a hot springs hotel in Atami. Homare is not too keen on it because of her fear of tengus, but Ruru wishes that she would experience one because a co-worker lied to her saying she would be badly affected by the sulfur so that he could replace her on a previous trip. The conversation causes Kotori to ask her more about the android stuff again, so Harry and Hana make up a weird story about Ruru violating the rules by not eating any donuts, which forbade her from entering a hot spring, even joking with Ruru's name, but Kotori feels dissatisfied. Just as Hana and Emiru are glad that Ruru likes the footbath, a crow startles them and Homare is beyond terrified. The atmosphere becomes creepier when a shadowy figure with an umbrella approaches, leaving Saaya, who is interested in the supernatural and Ruru, who is indifferent about that, the only ones who aren't freaked out. However, it turns out that the figure is just the middle-aged owner of the Tengu Manor hot springs, and he tells the girls that he named the hotel after the legend about a Tengu that came for a visit and recovered from its illness and even carries an aralia leave as a fan. The owner kindly offers them dinner, only to face Ruru's insistence for more bathing experiences. Meanwhile, Doctor Traum is relaxing in one of the baths, not expecting the Cures to land in a place with hot springs and completely ignoring Harry, who is bathing in a bucket in the same spring. Harry meets up the girls after his bath, and Hana groans that he takes forever. As for Kotori, she wonders if Ruru is still okay after completely indulging in baths. When Emiru is about to check the camera after the group photo, she hears something and assumes it to be a tengu. They later help themselves with the dinner anyway, but Harry finds the area to be far too quiet, so the owner tells them that the hotel is at a disadvantage against larger businesses. To lighten up the atmosphere so that everybody can have fun at the last stop, Ruru and Emiru open the Mirai Pad to turn themselves into idols and host a dazzling performance. However, Doctor Traum appears out of nowhere to ruin the mood. Doctor Traum is angered by how everyone was not appreciating his presence, so he summons a Mou Oshimaida with a Tengu statue from the frustration of a guy who lost to him during a ping-pong match. Unable to run away, the five girls transform. Yell scolds him for destroying the fun, which Traum denies. As the five proceed to go against the Tengu Mou Oshimaida, they unfortunately are no match against it and get slammed to different places. Then Traum threatens to freeze time so as to continue the fun, but Macherie argues that it lasts not because of the time freeze but because of the memories instead. Traum still argues that memories are only for the living and orders the Mou Oshimaida to finish them and the hotel off, and just as Machereie is desperate to stop him, a wind blows the Mou Oshimaida into the air, thanks to the Tengu who came ages ago. Grabbing the opportunity, Macherie and Amour purify the statue back to normal with Twin Love Rock Beat. Traum leaves soon after. The next day, the group thank the owner for the hospitality, and Hana is pleased to see the Curesta filled with memories of the entire summer. Ruru however recalls the wind being abnormal based on the meteorological data she has, and after hearing Ruru's prediction, Homare is frightened to know that the creature who assisted them was an actual Tengu. Emiru is going to scream until Saaya reassures that tengus are just from legends. Hugtan is the only observant one who spots the Tengu hiding behind the trees, only to be misunderstood by Harry who thinks that she wants his souvenir table runner he got from the hotel, and the Tengu flies away. But Hana then receives bad news from Saaya: school term starts tomorrow and she hasn't done any of her homework, which bothers Kotori. She begs Emiru to use the jet to fly away as far as possible, when Harry prevents her and tells her off for trying to ditch responsibility. In the end, Hana is left in a panic on what she can do, without any help... Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Doctor Traum *Oshimaida *Gelos *Listol *Bicine *George Kurai Secondary Characters *Nono Kotori *Charaleet (flashback) *Papple (flashback) *Daigan (flashback) Trivia *LOVE & LOVE plays during the scene where Emiru and Ruru perform a dance routine. *During the montage of the group traveling around the world, Hugtan is seen dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Marie Antoinette, Galileo, and a panda bear. **Hugtan as Marilyn Monroe is an homage to the film The Seven Year Itch. *Ruru is revealed to be able to speak some foreign languages in this episode. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC30/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes